


Mara's Motherly Needs

by MrRhapsodist



Series: Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Breastfeeding, Diapers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Lactation Kink, Why Did I Write This?, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist
Summary: Jaina thought she'd get some quality time with her Aunt Mara, who'd just given birth to her cousin Ben.But she didn't count on what Mara had in mind...
Relationships: Mara Jade & Jaina Solo
Series: Sweet Domestic Star Wars Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Mara's Motherly Needs

Jaina Solo tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She could trust in that touch, as opposed to the sight of a sheepishly grinning Jedi Master on the couch.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “you want me to do _what?_ ”

Mara Jade Skywalker, her aunt by marriage, clasped her hands together. “I know, I’m sorry, but I feel like you’re the only one I could ask to help me with this.” She gestured to her chest, which had generously expanded and caused her dark green robes to strain at the weight. “I mean, I’ve had a baby and there’s... well, there’s a lot of changes that I can’t manage on my own.”

They sat alone in the private quarters that her Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke shared on Yavin 4. Stone walls had been smoothed out and covered up in tapestries and rugs for warmth, and all was quiet except for the beep of the nanny droid floating outside her newborn cousin Ben’s crib. On most days, Jaina, her brothers, and their friends had been invited here to relax or discuss serious matters. It was a refuge from the rigors of Jedi training on a small jungle moon, and a place to sort out the stress from each mission they undertook for the New Republic.

But Luke had taken Jacen and Anakin to an expedition for a holocron on Hoth, and Jaina’s parents were attending a diplomatic summit on Centares. Naturally, Jaina could have attended either trip if she wanted, but she’d leapt at the chance to spend some quality time with her aunt and her new cousin, the cutest infant in the whole galaxy.

What she hadn’t counted on, however, was the bizarre request Mara had made.

“Jaina, it’s perfectly natural.” Mara once again gestured to her chest. If the weight made her uncomfortable, she didn’t show it. “I feed Ben about three to four times a day. But, well, lately I’m producing more milk than I can give him, and I don’t have another way to express it...”

“Yeah, but...” Jaina blinked, hands fidgeting in her lap. “Aren’t there, like, devices that can help? Pumps? Maybe some kind of droid...?”

“I’ve tried.” Mara laughed, shaking her head. “Well, I should say _Enfive_ was trying her best.”

She cast a smirk toward the hovering nanny droid on the far side of the main chamber. Enfive-Deeseven let out an embarrassed low chirp and turned to face the door to Ben’s room.

Jaina rolled her eyes. “Okay, but I mean...” She licked her lips. “Wouldn’t it be weird? I mean, having me... getting me to, um...?”

“It’s only milk. I promise.” Mara’s voice softened, as did her stare. Sharp green eyes landed on Jaina’s face, pleading silently. “I won’t force you, you know. But it’d mean a lot if you could help me out here.”

She knew she could say no. She could walk away and fix up some of the starship parts she’d collected in her room downstairs. But as all those thoughts gathered up inside her head, Jaina reached out with the Force.

She touched the bond she shared with Mara after years of growing as a family and studying at the Jedi temple. Reaching out to Mara always felt like stepping into an icy river, but not in an unpleasant way. Each new contact was a slight shock. After a second, her shields dropped, and Jaina could see the core of her aunt’s spirit. It didn’t resemble the burning torch of her Uncle Luke’s presence or the familiar pulse of laughter and light that was her twin Jacen. Connecting with Mara was stepping into chilly water, only to be carried along to a small island of absolute warmth and security.

That feeling washed through Jaina, and she put her hands down.

“Okay,” she told Mara. “Let’s say I do this. No one can ever know.”

“That’s a given.”

“I mean it. I’m fighting to keep Jacen from sensing even a _whisper_ of this right now—”

“And I’m doing the same for your uncle.” Mara winked and patted her lap. “Now, come here. Let’s get you into position.”

Jaina blew out a breath. She scooted over to the other woman, pulling back her dark brown hair. Mara took her by the shoulders, gently guiding her down so that she nearly had her head in her aunt’s lap, supported by a pillow Mara had taken off her end of the couch. Her own red-gold hair cascaded down her shoulders, adding to the gleam in her green eyes as she smiled down at Jaina and slipped one hand into her robe.

“Just relax and do whatever comes naturally,” said Mara. “It’ll be fine.”

Jaina made a face. “You keep saying that, and somehow, I don’t believe you.”

“I know. But, seriously, you’re doing me a huge favor.”

As she spoke, Mara nudged open her robe, revealing one of her breasts. Jaina swallowed. She’d never seen this woman topless, and now she was being treated to a whole other side of her. In the Force, she could sense a knot of turmoil building inside Mara as she exposed herself. The tension from holding in so much milk that she was about to overflow, with no baby or pump for relief.

 _Force be kind to me,_ thought Jaina.

She closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and pushed her head up.

When the nipple slid into her mouth, she tried not to grunt. Mara let out a soft moan, and almost instantly, a stream of warm milk spilled across Jaina’s lips. She sucked it down, trying not to think about what was doing, but to focus on the _why._ Her aunt and mentor needed her help, and this would—she prayed—be a one-time deal. But the longer she continued to nurse, the more Jaina relaxed into her supine pose. Her head rested on the pillow over Mara’s lap, and she didn’t flinch when her aunt’s finger brushed away some of the hair from her face.

And, much as she hated to admit it, the milk wasn’t half-bad either.

“Thank you,” Mara breathed out. “You’re doing great, kid. You’re doing just fine.”

A warm hand cupped the side of Jaina’s face. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Mara’s tender smile. When those green eyes locked onto her, nothing else in the living quarters existed for Jaina except for the aunt who was feeding her. She studied every angle and contour of that face, one she’d seen only intermittently while she was growing up. Mara had always been a living legend. Her uncle’s would-be assassin, and then her uncle’s friend and fellow Jedi Knight, running errands for Talon Karrde and the New Republic for close to a decade. Only recently had she married into the family, earning herself an adoring niece and pair of nephews.

But lying in Mara’s lap and drinking her breastmilk was something else altogether. Jaina felt like she was betraying the family by agreeing to this.

So why did it still feel so good?

As she felt her stomach slowly fill up, Jaina closed her eyes again. The air between her and Mara crackled, alive with some indescribable emotion. Not quite relief, but something deep and real. She sank into that feeling, eyes drifting shut, and her pelvic muscles easing up—

Jaina’s eyes shot open. Her lips parted, as she unlatched from Mara’s breast and tried to sit up.

“No,” she whispered. “No, no, no, no...”

“What’s wrong?” Mara reached out to touch the side of Jaina’s face. Her nose wrinkled, and she cast a pensive look down at the the wet spot on the couch as Jaina vaulted off her lap. “Oh...”

“I’m so stupid, I’m sorry, I...” Jaina wiped at the tears that stung in her eyes. “I shouldn’t have—”

“Hey now. It was only an accident.” Mara grinned. She took Jaina by the hands and led her back onto the couch, scooting away from the damp stain. “It’s nothing Enfive can’t handle. We’ve had our share of leaks and spills with Ben already.”

From across the quarters, the nanny droid chimed in with an affirmative series of beeps.

Jaina could only sit beside her aunt, red-faced and staring at the floor. She squirmed in place, trying to ignore the smell of fresh urine.

She hadn’t had an accident like this since she was three, reminded of a family trip to the Manarai Mountains on Coruscant. A much younger Jaina had been so enthusiastic about watching starships takeoff that she’d missed her bathroom check and ruined her pants. Her mother had been sympathetic, and she’d sobbed into Chewie’s furry arms while Threepio purchased a new skirt and pair of leggings from a nearby shop. Reliving that memory, light-years away on Yavin 4, she felt like she was three years old again, ashamed that all of her maturity and education had led her back to this.

“Come here.” Mara’s voice pulled her back to reality. “Jaina, I promise I’m not upset. These things happen. We’ll take care of it, okay?”

“Okay...” Her voice came out smaller than she would’ve liked. Jaina winced before taking her aunt’s hand and following her down the hall to the master bedroom.

Stepping into the refresher, she stripped off her soiled pants and tossed them in the shower. Same for her underwear. And after wiping herself off with a handful of fast-wash gel, Jaina breathed in slowly and slumped against the wall. At nineteen, she’d hoped things would be easier to manage than her awkward and dangerous teens. No such luck, it seemed. Or the Force had a weird sense of humor.

She wrapped a towel around her waist to protect her modesty before stepping outside.

Mara sat on the bed, taking out a travel bag filled with crinkling sheets of plastic. The moment she pulled one of those sheets out, Jaina’s heart skipped a beat.

“You’re kidding me.” She pointed at the offending item. “Aunt Mara, I... I’m not wearing _that._ ”

“Consider it protection.” Mara shrugged. “I know this is embarrassing. This whole afternoon has been. I get it, Jaina. But...” She chewed on her bottom lip. “But no one has to know.”

“Why do you even have all these?” Jaina couldn’t bring herself to say _diapers_ out loud. In her heart, she imagined it’d be some kind of betrayal. Like admitting she was still only a toddler. “I mean, you have them for Ben, sure. But this is a lot to unpack.”

Mara didn’t respond right away. She unfolded the diaper slowly, hands moving automatically.

“I had control problems almost right away.” Her voice came out low, in a way that surprised Jaina. She didn’t appear to notice the younger woman standing there in a towel. “You can imagine how much that stung, having gone through all the work of giving birth to a healthy baby boy, feeling him alive and well in the Force... and then wetting yourself right on the delivery bed. For five days straight, I’d cough or laugh, and it’d happen again. But the medical droid give me a suggestion, and I’ve always been practical, so...”

“So you’ve worn them, too,” Jaina finished. She shifted from one foot to the other. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Mara looked up with a teasing glint in her eye. “It’s all perfectly natural. I promise.”

Jaina glanced at the towel around her waist. She sighed and rubbed at her forehead, wishing she could recall any of the meditative exercises Tionne had taught her.

“Fine,” she grumbled. Crossing the room, she lowered herself onto the bed. “I assume you’ll be doing this, too?”

“I know what I’m doing, if that’s what you mean.” Mara winked. “It’ll be fast, I promise.”

She didn’t pull away the towel, but slid it open enough for the diaper to fit between Jaina’s legs. With a few expert motions, Mara had it around the young woman’s waist and taped into place. It was thick, white, and rustling. Jaina tried to picture an accomplished woman like Mara having to wear one, confined to a bed after Ben’s birth. She wouldn’t have believed it except that she heard it from her aunt herself.

Jaina pulled the towel over her legs again, covering up the diaper she now wore. As she tried to stand, Mara lowered herself onto the bed beside her. She reached into her robes and pulled them open, revealing another breast. One that Jaina hadn’t nursed on yet.

“Ready for another round?” asked Mara. Her grin sparkled.

Groaning, Jaina fell back onto the bed. She ignored the diaper rustling under her towel and shuffled into Mara’s open arms. After some maneuvering, she nudged her head onto Mara’s shoulder and put her lips to the bright red nipple that awaited.

On her second time around, breastfeeding went a lot easier. Jaina nursed, tasting warm sweet milk, and filling her stomach—and her bladder—at a quick rate. Beneath her, Mara lay on a set of pillows, her red-gold hair falling on her shoulders and mixing with Jaina’s dark brown curls. She stroked the side of Jaina’s face, smiling as their eyes met and a pulse of that deep interest arose in the Force bond they shared.

And then, Jaina understood. Even with her mouth latched onto a breast, feeding on excess milk, she knew what this meant.

She had read it in Mara’s eyes from the start, and she’d felt it in her aunt’s touch while being led to the refresher to clean up. All her life, Jaina had lacked for a mother’s time and affection. She had been given over to See-Threepio, Chewbacca, or her mother’s friend Winter Celchu, with no concern for the hole it left in a young Force-sensitive child’s heart. As fulfilling as her bond with Jacen was, a part of Jaina felt distant in her mother’s presence. She never felt that distant around Luke or Mara.

And in that moment, Mara’s bright eyes and tender smile was all she wanted.

Jaina smiled and continued to nurse. She let her eyes fall shut. Even as she did, a warm trickle ran between her legs. The diaper absorbed it, and she was actually grateful to be wearing it.

“Hmm.” Mara slipped her hand underneath the towel over Jaina’s legs. Her fingers prodded around the diaper, and she gave her niece a terrible grin. “Guess _someone_ will need a change.”

“Guess so,” Jaina mumbled back. She snuggled closer against Mara and continued to feed.

“And you were so worried about this.” Mara bent her head down, far enough to plant a fast kiss on Jaina’s forehead. “My sweet girl. My darling.”

Jaina sighed as soon as she had finished. With all that milk in her stomach, she could fall asleep in Mara’s arms. She didn’t even notice when her aunt began to pat her back and murmur in her ear. It took her a moment to realize she was being burped, and she tried to accommodate. It burned in her throat, but she got one out and tried not to get anything on the other woman’s robe.

“We’ll get you into a fresh diaper soon.” Mara covered up her breast again. With her other hand, she stroked the side of Jaina’s face and cupped it. “For now, would you mind just staying here?”

“I’d love that.” Jaina grinned and nuzzled Mara’s neck. “I didn’t have anything else planned.”

“Good.” Strong arms tightened around Jaina’s waist, and she relaxed into the other woman. “Because in half an hour, Ben’s going to cry himself awake and I need some quality time with my sweet girl before _that_ takes up the rest of my day.”

Jaina laughed. “Happy to oblige, Aunt Mara.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's essentially another ABDL fanfic. I'm never one hundred percent into this kink, but it's something that brings out some emotionally charged writing in me, so I appreciate that fandom if nothing else. And any excuse to write Mara and Jaina together from the old _Legends_ canon is just icing on the cake, especially after _TROS_ came out.
> 
> If you'd rather I keep going in this vein, let me know! And if you'd rather see less kinky, more Original Flavor-style fics with Mara and Jaina, I'd be happy to write those, too!


End file.
